


The Allure

by Aubren



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Attempted Seduction, But I'm not the boss of you, F/M, I may need a better way to word that last tag, Leg impaired friendly, M/M, Other, Reader is human, Season 1, True reader insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubren/pseuds/Aubren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater decides to hire a different sort of bounty hunter to catch Wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Allure

"...You want me to seduce him."

 

"YES!" Lord Hater loudly confirms. "I need you to seduce him, to lure him, and then bring him to me!"

He shifts excitedly on his throne. "Can you do that?"

"...Yes. Yes I can."

"Good! Now, Wander likes _saving_  people. As long as if you act like you need him, he'll come running-" and he emphasizes by making his fingers run "-to save you."

 

You nod. "And payment is immediately afterwards?"

 

"Yes, yes." he sighs "Payment immediately upon your return with him." He looks disgruntled.

 

"Now go! And don't come back until you've gotten a hold of Wander!"

 

"What about Sylvia?"

 

"Oh her? Eh, she'll come if Wander gets here" he waves his hand dismissively.

 

"You don't want me seducing her too?"

 

"Nah, she'd never fall for it."

 

A door on his side opens. A minion steps in. "Brunch is ready, sir"

 

"Oooh, goody what is it?"

 

"May I go?" You interrupt.

 

"Oh yes, yes! Go forth and capture Wander" he dramatically poses, then returns to normal "and don't come back until you have him!"

 

"Yes, sir!" You respond; partially to stay on his good-side. The high-ranking official standing beside his throne gives you a look. You think it's grudging respect. It's hard to tell with that angry helmet.

 

 "Oh, and before you go! Wander is _very_ clever. He acts SO STUPID...But he'll still find some way to get the upperhand. So you need to stay on high alert and not be tricked. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"Good! Then we have a deal."

The two of you say your goodbyes, and another minion leads you to the exit of the ship. You hear the other minion talk about brunch as you leave.

* * *

 

 

Honestly, brunch sounds good right now. Maybe you'd go eat out before you set off to do your work. You'd have to study him beforehand. Maybe stalk him and watch him for a day or two. Then you'd--BEEP.

 

BEEP

 

BEEP

 

The entire ship glows red in alarm; fading and reappearing to emphasize the urgency of the situation. The guy next to you sighs.

 

"It's probably just Wander and Sylvia again."

 

It's hard to hear him over the loud alarm, but he speaks loudly and enunciates clearly. A pro.

 

"He come here often?"

 

"Well, every now and then. Sometimes he appears on his own, sometimes he escapes."

"...So, is this my cue?"

"Uh, to do your job? To capture Wander? Sure, I guess."

You each give your valedictions and you wander off in search of Wander.

* * *

 

You trek thru Hater's maze of edgy Native American wallpaper and identical doors with no nameplates for them. (Seriously, what was up with that?)

Wander would either be facing Lord Hater's army directly or intentionally avoiding them. (At least, that was the impression you got.) 'Course, that didn't tell you anything about his actual location. You look to and from the many doors and halls, wondering where to go. You open a door and check inside the room. Nope. You try the next one. Same result. Repeat a dozen times.

 

"Hey, you lost?"

 

You jump. You close the door of the...disturbingly romantic room and turn around. Woah and behold, Wander. Your bounty.

 

"Oh, uh, yeah! Yes I am! Do you know where the exit is?"

If he suspects anything, or even thinks lowly of your intelligence, it's hidden behind a wide grin and curious eyes.

"The exit? Yeah, I know where the exit is!" His voice drops. "But it's kind of in the opposite direction of where I'm headed..."

You think of a reply.

"O--"

"Hey, I know! Why don't you follow me and Sylv outta here? We've got some business to do before we leave, but we'll be out of here in a jiffy!"

You agree.

"Great! Now I just need to find a map and figure out where we're supposed to be."

Huh?

"...I thought you said you knew where to go?"

"Well, I mean, I know where I'm supposed to meet up with her. I just got a little caught up in exploring the ship! Now I gotta get back on track and find out where I am!"

He seems ditzy.

You grin. "So you're lost too?"

"Yeah" he sighs. "I'm lost." he gives a full-armed shrug.

"Should we amble in that direction then?" You indicate the opposite of the direction you had came from, where he had came fro--

"Sure!" Wander breaks your thought.

He wraps an arm around your shoulder. "Let's go find Sylvia! And hopefully a map will be somewhere around here. Maybe the mall? I know where that is!" And he gently pushes you with his arm to get you to travel beside him. And you do.

That was when you realized that Hater wasn't kidding.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this is supposed to be friendly for people who are in wheelchairs, crutches, use canes, etc. All the reader's movements are supposed to exclude "walk" "run", "trot", etc. If I used ANY of these, it's a screw up on my part. Please let me know! 
> 
> Also, if you searched "original character" and it led you here (i.e the tag wranglers decided "true reader insert" was a synonym to OC) please LET ME KNOW 'cause I have some serious beef with them in that case!
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> Writing this is convincing me that I might be a T in MBTI. I mean, it works for a person in the career reader is in. But I'm still surprised by how much logic I had to use to write this. Stupid mazes.
> 
> Also, let me know if anyone's off. Especially Wander. Couldn't find a way to fit in all of his wacky movements while still making the fic flow. It makes me sad. They're so endearing, aren't they?


End file.
